Interruptus
by Iamnothappiness
Summary: Chloe Morningstar (sometimes Decker) is having a bad week. All she wants to do is fuck her husband. So why does everyone keeping getting in the way? Part 5 of the Morningstar Twins series.
1. Leo and Trixie

Monday

The elevator dinged as Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

She was finally home.

It was almost two in the morning and she and Dan were putting in overtime at the precinct to solve a high profile murder they had been assigned.

What the killer had done to those kids…

She shuddered.

She thought of her own children, tucked safely in their beds under the protection of their guardian devil.

Her sweet little girl killed. Her mischievous little boy murdered.

They were images that had been swimming around in her head all day and it made her angry. She was angry there were people like the murderer out there. She was angry she had to face the parents of the children to tell them she hadn't found the killer yet. She was angry she had to raise her children in a world where things like this happened.

It was a small comfort that she knew the murderer would be punished for all eternity in hell.

She desperately needed sleep but she was too wired. She tiptoed into the penthouse, careful not to wake up her sleeping family. She made her way into her daughter's room and saw her little body under the covers. The steady rise and fall of her chest while she breathed and the certainty that she was alive and safe were reassuring. She watched her sleep for a few minutes and left after pressing a kiss to her forehead. She checked on Leo and sat down at the side of his bed watching him. She ran her hand through his black curls. When he was sleeping and calm, he was almost like a mini-me of his father.

"Chloe?"

Chloe turned to see her husband standing in his silk robe and boxers. His curls were untamed and he had a sleepy expression on his face.

"I was just checking on the kids."

"They're fine. I'd never let anything happen to them. Come to bed." Lucifer reached out his hand to her. Chloe kissed her son on the forehead and met Lucifer at the doorframe and took his hand. She laced their fingers together. She carefully closed Leo's door behind her as they made their way to their bedroom, shutting their bedroom door behind them. Chloe grabbed Lucifer in a tight embrace and buried her face into his shoulder.

Lucifer returned the hug. "Bad day?"

"i don't want to talk about it right now. Just hold me."

Lucifer kissed her hair. "I can do that." Lucifer held her for several minutes

Chloe withdrew from his embrace and brought his lips down to hers for a passionate kiss. Lucifer was surprised by her intensity, but returned it with gusto.

Chloe broke the kiss and whispered to him. "Make me forget."

This was what she needed. She needed to lose herself in Lucifer. Turn her brain off and not think about the case or about the pain. Lucifer would bring her pleasure. He would make her feel loved. He would make her forget about the horrific things she saw today, at least for tonight.

Lucifer picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He dropped her on the bed and immediately got to work undressing her. Chloe's clothes were all removed quickly and Lucifer's mouth dropped to her breasts. Likewise, Lucifer's robe and boxers ended up on the floor. He took a nipple into his mouth and cupped her other breast with his hand.

Chloe moaned loudly and gripped his head to her, urging him on. He took his other hand and dipped it between her folds. She gasped as he spread her wetness around. His calloused fingers found her clit and he moved expertly over it. Chloe bit into his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure. Soon, she was soaked and ready for him.

"Lucifer." Chloe dragged his head up to hers to meet his eyes. "I need you inside me."

"Your wish is my command." Lucifer guided his cock to her opening and slid in smoothly. A deep moan ripped from Chloe as he filled her. He bottomed out and she relished in the feeling of fullness. She never got tired of having him inside her. He started thrusting frantically and she met every one. She tried to stifle her moans, but she was more unsuccessful than the last time.

She was so close.

Sensing her impending orgasm, Lucifer brought his fingers to her clit and rubbed. A loud moan escaped Chloe.

She was almost there…..

A loud knock came from their door. A little, muffled voice shouted "Mommy!"

Lucifer had stopped thrusting. His hand had stopped moving.

Chloe let out a groan of frustration.

She had been about to…..

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Be right there monkey!" Pushing Lucifer off her, she frantically looked around for something to put on. She redressed in her clothes from earlier and thew Lucifer's boxers and robe at him. Reluctantly, Lucifer put on his boxers and tied his robe, mentally willing his erection to go down.

Chloe opened their door to find both children looking up at her with innocent eyes.

"Mommy, we heard loud noises! We thought you were hurt!" Trixie said frantically.

Lucifer chuckled behind her. Chloe turned and glared at him. He quickly closed his mouth.

"That was just the tv guys. I'm fine. Why don't both of you go back to sleep? Do you want me and daddy to tuck you back in?"

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" Leo asked pleadingly. "You weren't there to say night-night. I missed you, mommy."

Chloe's gut clenched in guilt. She knew she was away making the world safer for them, but still it hurt to miss those little moments with them. With Lucifer.

"Me too! Me too!" Trixie asked.

Knowing there was no way she would be able to return to the mental state required for her orgasm tonight, she gave into her children's wishes. She had Lucifer change the sheets before all four of them piled onto the huge bed together. The children snuggled up between their parents and drifted off to sleep immediately. Lucifer drifted off not soon after them. Chloe didn't have the luxury and spent most of the night tossing and turning.


	2. Dan

Tuesday

Chloe buried her face in her hands while she sat at her desk in the precinct. It was approaching lunch time and she had yet to eat, to focused on the case in front of her to run out and grab food. She was sick to death of vending machine food she had been having the last few days. She and Lucifer had not had the opportunity to resume their activities from last night either. She had gotten a call early this morning to meet with her captain and that forced her to leave her comfortable bed to come into the precinct.

So in summary, she was hungry, tired, desperately missed her children, stressed out about the case, and sexually frustrated.

Dan was still in a meeting with their captain.

Chloe felt a light caress on the side of her neck. Her hand darted out and grabbed the hand and turned her head to see the culprit.

It was Lucifer.

"Hello, my love." He smiled widely at her. He was holding a large tupperware container.

She dropped his hand.

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd bring you lunch. I know how you tend to eat when you get on these cases. What kind of husband would I be if I allowed my wife to torture herself like that? You ran out far to early this morning for me to make you something. Ergo, here I am."

Warmth spread through Chloe's chest. If people could only see the devil she saw, there would be no way they could blame him for all the evil committed in his name.

"I made your favorite." He continued. "A burger and fries."

Chloe smiled brightly at him. She took the tupperware from him and set it on her desk before wrapping him in a tight hug. "I love you." She murmured in his ear.

"If this is the response I get, perhaps I should bring you lunch more often." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Chloe suddenly became rapidly aware of his body being so close to hers. His hard chest pressed against her breasts with only their shirts and her bra separating them. A shot of arousal hit her hard. She didn't have time to go home and back.

But she needed him.

So bad.

It was almost hilarious at this point. The lingering frustration from their interruption last night carried over and it made her want him more.

If she couldn't leave work than she was just going to be forced to have sex with him at work. Going without was not an option today if she valued her sanity or her ability to focus on cases.

But where could they go?

It was the middle of the workday; so the options were limited.

There were no empty offices right now, they were actually short on space. An interrogation room had two way mirrors. The evidence room was staffed by a cop during the day. Maybe a closet?

There was a closet in a far corner of the precinct where they kept office supplies.

Perfect.

Wordlessly, Chloe grabbed Lucifer's hand and started leading him to the closet.

Curiously, her husband looked at her. "We going somewhere detective?"

"Just shut up." Seeing the determined expression on his wife's face, he wisely choose to follow her commands. She led him to a dark corner of the building where he saw a door.

"Are we reentering hell?" Lucifer quipped.

She ignored him and opened the closet door and yanked him in behind her. She shut the door and pressed him against it.

"Oh, you clever little minx. A little afternoon delight hmmm?" Lucifer whispered in her ear.

Chloe went straight for his belt buckle which she quickly undid. She slid down the zipper and shoved her hand into his underwear gripping his cock. He hissed in pleasure. She ran her hand up and down the length of him and happily he was already hard. She shoved his pants halfway down his legs.

Lucifer pulled her in for a kiss and his tongue mets hers. She moaned into the kiss. She took Lucifer's hand and placed it on her zipper in silent invitation. Lucifer got the hint and quickly unbuttoned her pants and placed his hand inside her panties, returning the favor for what she had done for him.

She was already wet.

He looked at her with surprised eyes. God she was gorgeous, eyes half closed and her mouth wide open as he moved his hand around her folds. He ran his thumb over her clit and she moaned.

"Lucifer, fuck me."

"That's what I'm doing darling."

She moaned. "Don't tease me today. You know what I mean."

"Oh, you want my cock? What a naughty little detective you are. A man likes some foreplay first."

"Lucifer…" Chloe growled.

With a smirk on his face, Lucifer made quick work of Chloe's pants and shoes. His remained halfway down his legs. He reversed their positions and pinned her against the door. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. A deep moan came from Chloe as she could feel the full force of him against the door. Lucifer captured her mouth in a deep kiss.

"Now Lucifer." Chloe demanded as she broke their kiss.

Silently, Lucifer lined himself up with Chloe and sank in. They both groaned deeply at the feeling as Lucifer gave her a minute to adjust. Seeing she was ready, he began thrusting. His hand found her clit as his calloused fingers rubbed over her. He was determined to make her come quickly. He knew how frustrated she was and he hoped an orgasm would bring her a little relief. The frequency of her moans increased as well as the calls of his name. Her breathing quickened and he knew she was close to reaching her peak.

Than a loud, shrill sound came from Chloe's pants.

It was her phone.

Chloe whined helplessly at the sound.

"Ignore it." Lucifer said as he grounded his finger more harshly against her clit.

Chloe let out a deep moan at his actions. "I can't. It's probably work and I'm on the clock now. I have to get it." She patted his shoulder to tell him to put her down. He groaned and let her down, his painfully hard cock still on display.

Chloe fished her phone out of her pants pocket and looked at the caller id.

It was Dan.

Of course.

He just had a sixth sense about when she was about to enjoy herself and he always had to ruin it. This wasn't the first time he had interrupted her and Lucifer in the middle of sex.

Like having a sex life with two young children wasn't difficult enough, she had to deal with her overly clingy partner.

She answered the phone.

"Yes Dan?" Her eyes met Lucifer's as he rolled his at the sound of Dan's name.

"Chloe, where are you? You weren't supposed to leave the precinct. We have that interview with the witness."

Chloe sighed. The witness interview had completely slipped her mind.

"I'm still in the building Dan."

"Well where are you? I'll meet you and we can go to the interview together."

Chloe's cheeks turned red. Lucifer grinned wolfishly at her as he heard Dan over the line.

"Ummm, just hang at your desk. I'll meet you in five."

"Okay. Are you alright? Your voice seems kind of strange."

"I'm fine. See you in a few." Chloe hung up quickly. She fished her panties off the ground and started to redress. She turned to her husband. "I'm sorry, Lucifer. I have to go back to work."

Lucifer easily closed the distance between them and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "Don't apologize to me Chloe. I won't deny this is unpleasant but I think you're the one in desperate need right now. Shall we continue this when you get home tonight?"

Chloe sighed deeply. He wasn't wrong. "I don't think I'll make it home tonight. Could you kiss the kids for me?"

"I'll reaffirm your affections to our offspring. However, that will not stop the complaints of the low quality of my bedtime stories. You are the popular one in that department."

Chloe gazed wistfully at him. "I know. I wish I could be there. I feel like I'm letting them down."

Lucifer kissed her on the forehead. "My love, do not worry about the children. They adore you. There has never been a mother in all of existence who is as devoted to her children as you are."

Chloe had finished dressing and pulled him into another hug. "Be safe today." Lucifer whispered in her ear.

Chloe nodded. "Thank you for bringing me the burger."

"No need to thank me. It gives me pleasure to do things for you."

"I know that just…thank you."

"Anything you need at all, you just need to tell me and it's yours."

Chloe released him and gave him one last kiss before she exited the closet. She met Dan at his desk.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Let's get to that witness. By the way, you have lousy timing."

"What did I call you when you were in the middle of something?"

"Yeah that…" Chloe trailed off. It really had been a who she had been in the middle of.

She hoped this case would wrap up soon.


	3. Maze

Wednesday

After forty hours of straight work Chloe finally found herself returning home. She felt dead on her feet. The case was still ongoing and even after days of work, they were still not any closer to finding the killer. It was maddening. She hadn't slept except for a few catnaps she had managed in the precinct on some spare bunk beds kept around for cops pulling all nighters.

At least she had been able to spend an hour with the kids yesterday night. Lucifer brought them to the precinct after school along with a change of clothes for her and enough food to last her for the next day.

Chloe had texted Lucifer half an hour ago when she was leaving the precinct. Chloe rode the elevator up to the penthouse, silently being very grateful for Lux's central location and easy commute from the precinct. The doors opened and she felt relief at being back in her own home.

Even better, there was her devil on a couch in the living room in his silk robe smiling dazzlingly at her. Chloe's breathe caught in her chest. It still amazed her, the affect he had on her after all their time together. He stood up to greet her.

"Lucifer?"

"Darling?" Lucifer held his arms out to her. Without hesitation, Chloe went into his embrace and returned it tightly. She breathed in the scent of him, of whisky and air and a unique scent that was all him. "Any break on the case yet?" He asked. She could feel the rumbles of his chest when he talked and it sent chills up her spine.

"No". Her voice was muffled against his chest. "Same place we were at yesterday. I don't even want to think about it."

He kissed her forehead. "Let's not then. I drew you a bath in the jacuzzi and I have prepared something for you to eat. Than my lovely wife, you're going to sleep."

"Did you have to go Lux tonight or do you have to go later tonight?"

"My dear, I have Maze running the club tonight. The nanny cancelled again and I had to remain up here to supervise the children." Chloe was about to ask about them but Lucifer answered first. "They're sound asleep. They're in quite a sugar coma."

Chloe drew her head from his chest. "What did you feed them?"

Lucifer smiled at her sheepishly. "They found their leftover Halloween candy. They had already consumed a lot when I found them."

Chloe sighed. It was going to be a battle to get them up for school tomorrow but at least they would stay asleep tonight. "I'm going to put my things in the bedroom. I'm going to put my bathing suit on before I get into the jacuzzi."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would you do that? Being naked is so much better."

Chloe tiled her head towards him. "Lucifer…our children?"

"….are dead to the world. I haven't heard a peep from them in hours. C'mon…live a little."

Chloe was torn. She didn't want to risk the kids walking in on her.

Again.

Lucifer moved his mouth to her ear and nibbled. "Why don't we get in together?" He whispered in a low voice. "We haven't gotten to finish what we started at the precinct."

Whatever normal inhibitions Chloe might have had evaporated. The combination of her sexual frustration and Lucifer's seduction put her over the edge.

Chloe grabbed him by the front of his robe and pulled him down to her. Startled, he almost lost his footing at the quickness of her actions. She brought his mouth down to her level and plunged her tongue in, demanding entry. Lucifer eagerly returned her kiss and threaded his fingers into her hair. Just as quickly as the kiss began it was over. "Strip." Chloe demanded against his mouth as she pushed him away and made her way over to the tub.

Chloe quickly stripped herself of her clothes and got into the tub. She stepped into the hot water and moaned in bliss as it encircled her and she sank down in it. She closed her eyes and savored the quiet. She heard a splashing sound as Lucifer got into the tub behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her as he shifted her into his lap and his mouth found her ear.

"Hello, Mrs. Morningstar." He whispered sexily into her ear.

"Hmmm." Chloe responded. She was to relaxed to form complete sentences.

"Why don't we pick up where we left off earlier?" He said.

Chloe's answer was to grind her ass against his hardening cock. They both moaned at the contact.

"As much as I want that…let me take care of you first, love." Before Chloe could respond Lucifer picked her up and placed her on the edge of the tub. Chloe let out a sound of protest as the cool air surrounded her wet skin and goosebumps covered her body. Lucifer leered at her. "You'll be feeling warm soon enough." Without another word Lucifer grabbed Chloe by the hips and pulled her forward. Chloe gasped in surprise when his mouth immediately went to her opening and he plunged his tongue into her.

She gasped and grabbed the back of his head to have something to hold on to. He licked at her insistently, tongue flickering back and forth over her clit. Chloe bit her hand to keep her moans at bay. She thrusted her hips against his face, hoping to get closer. She couldn't get close enough. "Please Lucifer." She moaned impatiently and bucked harder against him. His answer was a deep chuckle against her. Lucifer went back to his ministrations and Chloe felt herself start to tense.

There was never anything like his mouth.

The world narrowed to Lucifer and her and his amazing tongue.

Until the world decided to invade their privacy again.

The ding of the elevator sounded loudly through the penthouse, but neither Chloe nor Lucifer noticed. That was until Maze stood close to the tub watching the scene with amusement on her face.

"That's still his favorite than huh?" Maze casually asked Chloe standing next to the tub.

"Huh?" It took Chloe a second to process what was happening. When she saw Maze, she looked at her in shock. She yelped and pushed Lucifer's head away and frantically turned to grab her clothes and yanked them on. She huffed as she made her way towards her and Lucifer's bedroom. She muttered along the way about how they were never having sex outside their bedroom again.

For Lucifer, the haze of arousal had now been broken too. He whined at Chloe. "Chloe…it's only Maze!" A "hmmmfff" was his only answer. From his place in the tub, Lucifer turned towards Maze his eyes now flaming red. "Mazikeen, I explicitly told you we were not to be disturbed tonight. What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Maze chuckled, having dealt with a sexually frustrated devil before. "Jennings is downstairs."

Lucifer groaned. "That snake we've been looking for?"

"The very one."

Lucifer sighed. "Very well. Let me get dressed and I'll head down." Lucifer waved Maze off.

Maze remained where she was.

"Mazikeen." Lucifer growled at her.

"What you're shy all of a sudden?"

"No, but Chloe has certain demands about my state of dress in front of others…as you know. "

Maze snorted. "I love how she still has you by the balls." Maze turned on her heel and headed towards the elevator.

Lucifer sighed, hoping his erection would start to diminish when it hit the cold air.


	4. Penelope

Thursday

Chloe was aggravated. She had forgotten her work cell phone at home and given it had necessary contacts for her job, it was almost impossible to do it without it. This meant she had to rush home in the middle of the morning to grab it and get back to the precinct. They were finally starting to make progress on the case which made this errand more aggravating. Every second she spent away from the precinct was a second she'd have to stay longer later.

Chloe felt more high strung as the week went on. The constant interruptions she and Lucifer were having were starting to get to her. It had been a long time since she went this long without an orgasm, especially during a period of high stress. She was grateful Lucifer wouldn't be home right now because she honestly would jump him if they were alone. She didn't have time for that this morning.

As Chloe entered the penthouse she was met by the image of her husband dressed in his usual fashionable suit. He was sitting at the piano playing a variety of tunes. A shot of lust hit her hard as she watched his talented fingers move gracefully over the ivory keys.

She wanted those fingers on her.

Glancing up at her, Lucifer shot her a wolfish grin as his eyes met hers. "What are you doing home, my love? I thought you'd be out and about protecting our fair city."

Forgetting all about her work phone, Chloe made a beeline for the piano. When she got to the piano, Chloe wasted no time straddling Lucifer's lap. "Change of plans." She said.

Wide-eyed, he stared at her. "I know I'm irresistible but…"

"Shut up." Chloe cut him off as she dragged his head to hers and met his lips in a kiss. Her tongue immediately went into his mouth and he returned the kiss eagerly. While kissing him, Chloe took a hold of his hand and brought it to the front button of her jeans.

Lucifer broke the kiss and smirked at her. "Why detective, so forward."

"Don't play with me Lucifer. You know what I want."

His lips met hers again for a quick kiss. "Hmmm. I think do. Do you want my fingers? Do you want to come?"

Chloe moaned impatiently. "Don't fucking tease me Lucifer. Just do it."

"So bossy. I love it." Lucifer got to work unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. There wasn't a lot of room to work but Lucifer had enough room to fit his hand in. Chloe bit her lip. A moan escaped her as Lucifer brushed her pussy through her panties.

"Don't tease!"

Lucifer slipped two fingers inside and met her wetness. Chloe moaned deeply at the contact.

"So wet already." He murmured. He slid a finger in. Chloe thrust against his hand at the contact. He knew how badly she needed it, so he brought his thumb to her clit to help her along. Chloe could almost sob from the pleasure of it. He added another finger into her and she moaned again.

"Lucifer!"

She thrust frantically against his hand. "That's right Chloe." He whispered into her ear. "Let go. I'm right here."

Chloe continued to move her hips, focusing only on Lucifer and his fingers inside her. His fingers on her clit. This was going to be an amazing orgasm.

At least it would have been if the elevator doors didn't chime open right at that moment.

Penelope Decker strolled out, not noticing Lucifer and Chloe in flagrante delicto on the piano bench. She made her way to the twins' bedrooms. Lucifer noticed Penelope and he reluctantly withdrew his fingers from Chloe's pants. Fuck, she wasn't supposed to be here until later to pick up the kids' overnight bags since she was babysitting tonight.

Chloe let out a pathetic whimper against his neck. "Why'd you stop?" She murmured.

"I don't know if you saw but your mother just stepped into the penthouse."

Chloe groaned in frustration. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I'm having her watch the children tonight. Due to our…recent interruptions. I thought it wise to get some time alone tonight."

Chloe chuckled against him. "That's so ironic." She left his lap, more worked up than ever before. She turned to him, a scowl on her face. "Lucifer, if this happens again I really think I may shoot someone. It's been that long."

"I'll take care of it. Just you and me tonight. No kids, no demons, no douches, no 80s Sci-Fi actresses."

Chloe nodded but tried not to get her hopes up. It seemed like the universe was actively trying to cockblock her. Maybe Lucifer's dad was having a laugh at their expense.

"I came home to get my work phone. I'm just going to grab it. Hopefully I can avoid my mother."

Chloe sighed as she pecked Lucifer on the lips and made her way to their bedroom.


	5. Relief

Thursday Night

Chloe and Dan closed the case mid-afternoon and spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening wrapping up loose ends. Chloe didn't think she had ever felt so happy to close a case in her life. The murderer had been horrible man who had lived near the first victim's home. Chloe could sleep a little sounder tonight, knowing her children were safe from a madman like him.

When Chloe got home she made a beeline right for her bedroom. Odd. She didn't see Lucifer waiting for her in the living room. That was his normal modus operandi to being told she was on her way home. Her kids were with her mother. She had texted him before she left the precinct letting him know she was on her way home. When she entered their bedroom she was surprised by what she found.

But she also totally wasn't.

Lucifer lay completely naked in the middle of their bed. His erection jutted up proudly in the air. He looked every inch the fallen angel he was. He smirked sexily at her. "The Lucifer buffet is open for business. Want to be the first customer?"

Chloe immediately began stripping. "I better be the only customer." She hissed.

His smirk grew wider. "My word is my bond." He watched amused as she disposed of her clothes in under a minute and scrambled on to the bed.

Chloe noticed the huge smirk on his face. "Oh be quiet." She said as she met his lips with hers.

Lucifer came up for air after a few hot kisses. "Let's not rush tonight, I want to take my time with you."

"Lucifer!" Chloe whined, frustration and need evident in her voice.

The smirk returned to his face. "And to make that happen why don't I take care of you first?" Lucifer wiggled his fingers in her face. "Fingers or mouth love?"

"Mouth." Chloe said immediately. She wanted to wipe that smug look off his face and oh did she have better plans for his mouth than talking. Chloe pushed him down and practically hopped on to his face.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I know I'm good but a man does like to be romanced." Chloe's response was to bring her pussy directly over his mouth. She threaded her fingers into his hair and he got the hint. No more fooling around.

He got to work.

He dived right in and met her clit with his tongue, circling around the nub. Chloe gasped and tightened her grip on his hair. He plunged his tongue into her opening and she moaned his name. He thrusted his tongue in and out, mimicking the actions they would do together later.

She increasingly thrust against his face, seeking the relief that had eluded her all week. Lucifer touched all of the sweet spots. While humping his face Chloe was able to focus completely on Lucifer, her, and his very talented tongue.

Finally, she came and a powerful orgasm overwhelmed her.

When the fireworks stopped Chloe found herself lying against the pillows on the bed, breathing heavily. Lucifer hovered over her watching her. His mouth glistened with her come from their recent activities and she felt a shot of arousal hit her at the sight.

A smug look on his face, he met her lips in a kiss. She could taste herself on him and damn if it wasn't one of the hottest things around. "All better?" He whispered.

"Jeez, I needed that so bad. Thank you." She stroked the side of his face.

He covered her hand with his and leaned into her touch. "My pleasure detective. Or should I say yours?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"It's really for the good of humanity isn't it? A sexually denied detective is a cranky detective."

Chloe let her hand drift down to Lucifer's erection, now red and swollen and eager to join the party.

"Hmmm. I see somebody who could use some attention."

"Oh detective." Lucifer dived in for another kiss and the two expressed their love slowly all night long.


End file.
